Jack Vaughan
Special Operations Solider for the New United Kingdom Army (N.U.K.A.) Biography A Member of the New United Kingdom Army’s (N.U.K.A.) Strategic Special Forces (S.S.F.) He is a young Lieutenant Colonel currently operating within Holy Order territory . He has been tasked with locating and determining what exactly the “Phoenix Project ” is and if it was a success. An expert in guerilla warfare tactics and all manner of weapons, he can sometimes come across as cold and harsh. This is due to the fact that during his mission as leader of The Pack whilst withing Holy Order Terriroty, he watched as his best friend was taken prisoner and then crucified by the Holy Order. Due to this he has a deep hatred of them and is determined not to let them get their hands on The Phoenix Project. He is the descendant of the Famous Alfred Vaughan who was the New United Kingdom Services first Field Marshal . Born in to a Military family he has known no other life and enrolled himself at the age of 18, passing the Officer Enrollment exams he attended the New United Kingdom Military Academy in York graduating top of his year with the Rank of Lieutenant . Being assigned to the Strategic Special Forces (S.S.F.) by Field Marshal Alexander Parkin specifically this is where he became a guerilla warefare expert. It was during this time he spotted the talents of a young Cadet named Karen Walker and upon her graduation recruited her into his team. In 2272 his team The Pack was set into Holy Order territory to established relations with The Resistance to the Holy Order. His team was successful in doign so and even helped to rescue the Resistance's leadership amoung them a hot-headed but talented Lauren Frank . He became The Pack's guide and Resistance contact. Jack also makes friends with The Pack's inital guide Marcus Driftwood . Although the two start off on rough terms they learnt o value the others skills. In 2273 his best friend and The Pack's second in command Leiutenant Ross Perkins is captured, tortured and then crucified by a Holy Order Army commander known as Saxon . From this day Jack vows to get revenge and kill Saxon. By 2274 when The Pack returns to the New United Kingdom only Jack Vaughan and Karen Walker are left alive. While Karen is sent back out with the Resisitance to help train them, Jack is recalled to N.U.K.A. Command, he is promoted to Major and placed incharge of training new troops. Eventually Jack persuades the command staff of the nessessisty of creating special caches in Holy Order and British Supremacist territory. He opts to go alone as he feels it would be best. He doesn't stay alone for long though as Karen and Lauren here of his plans and accompany him. In 2275 he is recalled to help lead the Military team assigned to the newly discovered "Institute 18 ". In it they find sets of UK-1B Prototype Power Armour . Jack opts to be the person to test the armour and all though is most test the armour works beyond expectations in the last test the servos on the armours right leg lock while he is in mid run causing damage to his knee ligaments. He spends the next sixth months in a Military Hospital after undergoing surgery and a regime in physical therapy. Rising through the Ranks quickly he is the New United Kingdom Armies youngest Lieutenant Colone l and a highly respected officer. He was hand picked by Prime Minister Mackenzie to enter Holy Order Territory and recover the Phoenix Project Data at all costs. Jack’s codename is Wolf due to him once being the leader of “The Pack”. Health and Psychological Profile Personality Outwardwardly he appears cold, harsh and unemotional. This is a side affect of possible but undiagnosed P.T.S.D. due to his time as a serviving soldier; mainly focused on his missions into the Holy Order Territory. However inwardly he is a deeply caring and thoughtful individual willing to risk his life before others. He exhibts all the good qualities of a strong combat leader. Habits and Quirks Has a habbit of using stupid jokes and accents as a way to defuse tenst situations. Is often unable to see that he is being unkind and rude. Mental Health Possible P.T.S.D - Unconfirmed diagnosis. Possible Asgerper's Syndrome - Unconfirmed Diagnosis Physical Health Damage sustained to right knee ligaments underwent treatment however can still be an issue. Scar to upper lip recieved in knife combat with Holy Order scout. Appearance Category:Characters